Earning the Title
by TiGGs96
Summary: They were still trying to figuring each other out. Stubborn determination came from both sides unfortunately... Maybe they just weren't ready to become the "ultimate" anything. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Peter stormed out of the classroom, more than a bit bitter over the morning events that took place. A "normal" start all things considered, Spiderman was working overtime last night and only managed to get into bed for a measly handful of hours before getting up and going to school. Being a super powered teen came with some benefits, such as the ever grateful healing factor, but they also came with the unfortunate side effect of completely draining him of energy. A give and take sort of thing, super strength, stamina, and healing along with extra calorie intake, extra protein, and extra sleep. That being said, the beating he took from a lucky mugger with a knife required him sleeping through his alarm. Upon waking up he had to quickly get dressed, get cleaned up, and miss breakfast in order to websling to school. There he missed the bell by seconds and has been dealing with fatigue since.

Again, before, this would've been considered normal for Parker. What made the morning absolutely aggravating were his newly required teammates. When entering the classroom he was met with Ava's accusing glare from the front row, Sam and Luke's mocking chortles and Danny's slight shake of the head. His joy from greeting Harry, who had first period with him, was ruined by buckethead's paper wads bombarding the back of head. He might forgiven the little space-troll if the messages were about his health, but no, they were condescending comments on how much trouble he's gunna be when Ava corners him and how his spidey-sense were apparently failing him this morning.

Second period was worse. It was here where he lacked the support of both Harry and MJ. Danny normally was pretty cool in Pete's book, but here he would not shut up about how one needs his sleep in order to function, or to grow wiser. He honestly stopped listening when the monk started spouting about how he was slowly crippling himself due to his lack of health, or was is making him blind and seeing himself as strong? Not to mention Luke who was close by enough to nudge him awake whenever he though Peter was starting to dose. Thanks, but, no thanks. The class he was trying to nap in didn't have accurate participation grades, the teacher normally based his grading curricular around the assignments he gives. He needed some sleep or else Peter was going to start running into walls! He wanted to try and make it to lunch but he had to bail during third period. He used his old age excuse of needing to use the bathroom and here he was, hiding in a dusty vent smelling of B.O. and bleach.

He just knew that as soon as lunch started Ava will drag him away from his best friends and give him an earful on how he had no excuse in coming to school late. Then Danny spouts a proverb of his monk wisdom while Sam does something that will, most likely, tick him off.

Peter grips his scalp as he keeps the screams deep down into his throat. A soft thunk resonated in the metal walls as his head hits the vents. Then an almighty sigh escaped his lungs.

It wasn't his team's fault, it really wasn't. By now they have been doing this dance between SHEILD, school, and supers for almost a month. This wasn't the first time that he's shown up late nor explained to his team why he was late in the first place. I wasn't even the stupid stress that has always been there since he made the mask!

The thing that was bothering him was the same stupid, minuscule thing. A string of nicknames that his team uses whenever there in his presence, Pete, Webs, Webhead, Petey, Parker, etc. He knows it shouldn't bother him, and it doesn't. Truth is, it was not the words they use, it was when they use them. Just an hour earlier Sam had scribbled on one of those paper wads, "You broken Webs?" And "Good morning Itsy-Bitsy! :D"

It just bothers Pete how nonchalant Sam is when using the terms, as if Peter himself doesn't mind that anyone could glance over and read the graphite words. As if it didn't matter that Peter didn't want anyone to put two and two together. All four of them are like that and it drives Parker nuts!

They just don't get it.

They don't get the situation that he's been living with since he got his powers. They can't understand the importance behind hiding behind a mask in the first place. Honestly, Spiderman had tried again and again to explain to his team that, no, he is not OK with them calling him "Peter" or "Parker" when he's in costume. Ever.

Peter Parker is just an average science nerd in high school. Spiderman is one of New York's many heroes that look out for the little guys. It's not that hard to put together.

He doesn't know exactly what Fury wrote down in his file, but he must have left something out if his team can't get it though their heads that he wanted to be kept anonymous. Peter can't just ace gym after being known to fall on his bum even when standing. (Well, he was pushed most of the time but the title still stands.) He can't fight back Flash because by now, he's used to being bullied. He can't just take caution to the wind and fight super baddies without his costume because then they would know about his friends, his family.

There was a reason why he went with the full-mask in the beginning. Not only did it hide his features behind some rather unnerving pair of bug eyes, but it completely covered his face. None would be able to figure out the color of his eyes, his hair, or even skin color when in costume. The spandex covered his body completely. The most that anyone could get from his identity was his height, gender, and build. And even some of that was hard to tell, he's read on some theories (yes, Spiderman is known to look up his own theories…) and found out that many different interpretations were made. Some say he's tall and slender, others say he's well built but no one could ever tell due to his body stretching and contorting during fights, some even think that Spider wasn't even a dude at all! (Alright...Ouch, his wounded, manly pride…) Blonde with green eyes, flaming red hair and grey eyes, dyed blue hair with a spider tat, the list goes on.

He likes that he hasn't come across "brunette with brown eyes" in any of the listings.

And he would like to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Maybe it was the fact that his team had already been together for who knows how long, maybe it was just because he was still new to SHIELD, but he bets it's mostly him going solo for a year. Most of his biggest baddies didn't turn up until afterwards, but Spidey still had a decent number of villains who wanted to break him in every way possible. People who wouldn't hesitate in throwing someone off a bridge if they felt the poor soul were connected to Spidey in anyway possible. The type of people who would gladly hit-and-run MJ or Harry to leave a message. The type of monsters who could hunt down Aunt May and demand anything, and leaving Spiderman with no choice but to follow through because she's all the family he has left and-!

He wasn't going to let it get that far, even if it means keeping the mask on around other heroes.

Or, that was the game plan before-

The bell rang, loud and proud within the halls and bathroom. Well shoot, Peter didn't mean to hide away the entire period. Must have been lost in thought. Parker carefully lifted the vent cover from its web-hinges and fell back into the stall below. The halls outside were already covered with students. Lockers squeaked as they opened up, girls were heard gossiping and the guys were talking among themselves. Pete seamlessly weaved his way thorough the crowds towards his locker.

They rest of the school day went on, abnormally. If he had to guess then it would seem that his team had taken the time of day to give Peter some space to breathe. Harry immediately latched onto his shoulder to ask questions about him whenever he could. Mary Jane had been straight up blunt when inquiring about his dour attitude. As for the others, well, they did nothing more than give him quick glances every now and again. They kept their distance until school ended; from there they simply reminded Peter about "their thing after school" before leaving.

Walking back to get the books he needed he felt another paper wad hit his back. Picking it up and flattening it revealed the simple message. "You OK Webs?"

Maybe it was because school was over and no one else was in the halls, maybe it was the genuine questioning of his health, it might have just been that it was sent by via stupid paper wad. Whatever it was, Peter didn't mind that they addressed him as "Webs" this time around.

They were good kids, never mind that they're the same age as him. And Peter was never not thankful for the few things that life has gifted him. In another life, he probably could manage to pull of soloing for the rest of his days. A life filled with constant paranoia and the overwhelming weight of responsibility that practically drained his life force during the first eleven months of Spiderman's life. Not to mention the guilt from one of the really hard days when he especially felt lower than the sewer rats.

No, it was a day when his usual luck turned around and gave his something pretty special. The day when Fury stopped and made a one-sided deal and introduced this team of his, that day was pretty big game changer. They may not agree to everything, and maybe there were issues on both sides before they could be considered anything more than allies. But as he looked back up, flashing a small smile and a thumbs-up, Peter can't help but think maybe…

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let his guard down around them.

Ultimate Spider-Man belongs to Disney XD.


	2. Chapter 2

There were a few things to note when encountering Spiderman.

He's a talker, borderline motor mouth that could rival Deadpool, and Ava knew the mercenary personally at one point. Spider has these quips, this sarcastic way of talking, a manner of wordplay that would be incredibly rude if he wasn't instilled with manners growing up.

Spiderman was also a bit flashy, even gaudy at times. He's not a big time hero nor fights with the "big boys," yet his super suit is bathed in the brightest reds and blues with comical white eyes. He's hard to miss from afar. His attire screams "look at me! Pay attention to me!" It doesn't help that he often shows off his flexibility and agility when webslinging. Even when he fights, Webs jumps and flips out of danger as opposed to simply dodging the attack!

Another thing about him is his bleeding heart! Honestly, Ava doesn't know anyone else who would do half of the things her leader does on the prospect of someone _possibly_ being harmed. It's such an obvious trait of his that some of his enemies' have exploited it time and times again. Even so, it has to be one of the reason Ava respects him so. He goes out there every day to save people for just one more night.

Its always extremes when talking about Spiderman, he's so optimistic and upbeat that it's hard to remember that Spider had spent a year alone during this thankless job. There were also times when he gets so serious, where he beats himself so much, when he's delivering a life lesson in the most cut-and-dry manner, it's not hard to imagine that there were times where Webs wished to have never existed.

Then there's Peter Parker.

The boy who lives in Queens and went to high school along with his two best friends, the kid who was bullied for being a grade-A science nerd, the one who lives with his Aunt May and freelances to help pay for the roof over his head.

There's not much to say about Peter himself, oh sure, he has this tragic history where he ends up with only his Aunt. His best friend is only Harry Osborn, son of Norman Osborn and practically heir to Osborn Industries. Not to mention his newest groupie who so happens to be a gang of S.H.E.I.L.D. agents. Parker certainly has an interesting environment, but not much could be said about Peter himself.

He's humble, borderline self-conscious, loves science, and is loyal to those he cares about.

Ava is one of the few people in the world who knows that Peter is Spiderman.

He's oddly secretive about it, oh she can get why he got all huffy about Director Fury simply handing over a folder about his life from the get-go, but Ava didn't understand why it was such a big deal. Peter tried explaining it once, but she couldn't for the life of her grasp the importance.

Peter and Spiderman were one in the same to her.

Danny is Iron Fist, Luke is Powerman, Ava is the White Tiger, the mask doesn't really change a thing about who they are. Sam is just as annoying with or without the helmet. She herself is just as much a perfectionist whether the subject matter is about a test or a method of attack. What makes Parker so certain that he and Spidey aren't the same?

She sees Peter whenever Webs isn't in the spotlight. When left to his own devices, Web-head could be seen hugging the walls, perched on the ceiling or simply crouched as he talks and crawls as he walks. He's always hunched over himself, physically appearing smaller than anyone else in the room. He's often quiet as well, more than one occasion he's managed to scare all of her teammates at least twice over by simply making his presence known.

He's also shown whenever around the hearing range of the Daily Bugle's television or nearby it's newspapers. Sure Spiderman is more often than not on the front page but it's highlighted by slander, jeers, and the message that everyone in New York would be better off without him around. Peter never complains on how he isn't shown respect, well, not without in good jest. Ava's been around Spider to see how he is during a typical mugging situation. He's kind, he's humble, and honestly doesn't expect it when the victim he's saved turns around with a thank you for him. Not to mention the few and far who want to reward Peter for being a good samaritan towards the "little people" who simply go by with their day.

And then there are the battles. Not just the scuffles that merely involve street criminals who want to make quick cash, but the fights that involve all five of them to take down one super psycho criminal. Ava won't ever forget the first lesson he taught her on the field, nor the way how he reacted immediately to save them along with the civilians. Spiderman was selfless, is still selfless when in battle. It scares her honestly, it scares her to think that Peter could have still been alone without anyone else to rely on as he's giving his all. Peter was expecting to be alone for the ride, and if it wasn't for Fury's interest in him, he would be.

Spiderman gets on her nerves most of the time, he's able to confuse her to such a degree that it sets her temper aflame. She's been taught how to become a hero through a textbook, through logic. He goes around being a hero by following his emotions. Emotions that run wild, emotions that aren't easily deduced, the same emotions that gives him so much strength and has somehow made him better than the rest of us. Better than her.

It hurts her pride to admit it, even within her own mind, but she needs a leader like Peter to show her the ropes. White Tiger won't become anything more without a solid foundation to build from. And in order to do so, the first thing she must do is trust him. She can't learn anything if she's constantly finding flaws he's well aware of, nor if she's making up excuses on how those years of reading and learning researching weren't a complete waste.

She needs to become an ally to Spiderman.

A friend to Peter Parker.

He may still distance himself from his own team, but that just means we have to give all the more effort to convince him that he can count on us.

Ava may never understand her leader completely, but she would like to try.

Ultimate Spider-Man belongs to Disney XD.

Note: I've been a fan of Spiderman for a while. The Ultimate Spiderman show wasn't perfect, yes, but I appreciate how it included not only some more obscure Marvel characters (or at least obscure to me,) but also the idea of a Peter Parker that wasn't fighting alone. This two-shot was a small dedication to a show from a single fan of the franchise.


End file.
